


First Impressions

by yawning_inF



Series: jaytemis week 2020 [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Jaytemis Week, Mob Boss AU, artemis is a badass mob boss, jason todd is awestruck, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_inF/pseuds/yawning_inF
Summary: The first meeting between Jason Todd and mob boss Artemis Grace from Jason's pov.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Jason Todd, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: jaytemis week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute drabble contribution for the 1st day of jaytemisweek2020. Prompt: Mob Boss AU. With real life getting in the way, this is all I was able to write for now, but let me know if you'd like me to continue the story, cause I do have something in mind!

"Sister" the blonde woman holding securely his right arm in place announced, immediately straightening up her shoulder blades, if it was possible to do so more than they already were. She was younger than the darker skinned woman on his left, who then slammed the heel of her boot on the back of his knee, forcing it to buckle over and carry the weight of the man, involuntarily genuflecting before the velvet armchair amidst the small space of the room. The glint of moving metal was the first thing to gradually shift into focus as Jason's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit outline of a third woman.

Slightly bent over the shiny silver of a glorious battle axe, sharpening its double blades was _her_. She looked up inquisitively at the sound of her sister calling, gripping the metal gently in her alabaster fingers, almost as lovingly as a mother would cradle her child. Fiery red strands of hair fell loosely on her shoulders and reached all the way down to her stiletto wearing feet. Her skin was enveloped in expensive raven cashmere, the fabric accentuating her curves and lean posture. She wasn't lacking in physical strength as Jason noticed, for even judging by the toned muscles of her exposed calves and forearms, she was extremely well sculpted.

"We found this man snooping around _the crypt_. Didn't put up much of a fight."

Jason scoffed at that. "Please, you're alive right now because I want you to b--" the woman on his right -he's going to call her 'Mary' for simplicity- took the time to crouch down at eye level and punch his cheek, interrupting him mid sentence. Turned out 'Mary' had a heavy hand. It wouldn't have been a problem had he been wearing his helmet, but the red headpiece was now dangling loosely from 'Ann''s (that was the name he assigned to the blonde) fingers and his skin burned where it had met with 'Mary''s fist. He ignored the rising heat on his cheek and nodded towards the woman with the axe. "I'm guessing this is your boss lady or whatever?"

"Artemis." she provided, looking completely unfazed, if not somewhat amused. "You must be either brave or foolish, to wish to speak with me"

"I get that a lot. I'm still here though, aren't I?"

She chuckled.

"Enjoy it" she said, deadpan, calmly stroking the axe's blades with the pads of her fingers. "This might as well be the last time you hear it."

Suppressing a shiver, Jason stole a glance at the other two. He could swear witnessing 'Ann' flinch at the coldness of her boss's words. She must have been a newly hired capo, he thought, whereas 'Mary' was utterly still and unblinking, her grasp cutting off the blood circulation in his upper arm.

"Should we take care of him, sister?" 'Mary' proposed, shifting her weight on one foot. Her pupils contracted harshly, matching the venomous edge to her voice.

"There's no need, Andromeda. In fact you can both go your ways. I'll handle the little one." Artemis said dismissively, carefully lowering her massive axe in its holder, leaving it hanging menacingly from the wall beside the luxurious armchair.

 _Little one?_ , Jason protested internally. _Seriously?_

He refrained from saying anything though, for he needed to speak with that Artemis gal and -let's be honest- even if he could possibly take on the three women normally, he was unmasked and stripped of his weaponry. If Jason wanted to get out of the building in one piece he was required to be tactful.

"Are you sure, sister?" 'Ann' asked, eyeing her 'prisoner' hesitantly. Jason noticed out of the corner of his eye her fingers twitching nervously on the grip of his helmet, or perhaps her nails discreetly tapping in a tune.

Artemis nodded, uncrossing her legs before she ordered sternly.

"You may release him"

As if on cue, both 'Ann' and Andromeda -apparently- let go of his respective arms, him no less than yanking them away and close to his sides, stretching and rubbing circles in his left limb which had been almost deprived of feeling.

Artemis slowly got up from the velvety, garnet furniture and as she ascended to her full height, all Jason could do was stare at her in awe. So captivated by her towering figure was he, that as she strided elegantly towards him, he forgot his own name. Her wavy hair drifted gracefully in flames behind her with her every step, setting his chest alight. The wonderful scent of the desert sun and heatwave -if he could ever begin to describe it- encompassing his being with every clank of heel against marble, stuffing his throat with sand and leaving him desperate for the sweet relief of water.

She was inferno, yet he almost _yearned_ to burn.

"Tell me your name, mortal"

Artemis was now looming over him, her emerald irises scouring every bit of his existence. He scrambled to get up from the floor, not that it did much to erase the height difference.

"Rred.." he spoke up hoarsely, then coughed a little on the back of his hand to clear his throat and perhaps his mind as well. "Red Hood. I've been meaning to speak with you".

Artemis's eyebrow shot up and she crossed her arms over her suit with a smirk.

"About what, might I ask?"

Jason tried his best to remain nonchalant and keep his jaw from falling slack, what gazing at her from up close. He took a single step back so that he wasn't almost burrowed in her chest, avoiding breaking eye contact.

The corners of his mouth couldn't help but twitch upwards at the sincere astonishment manifesting on her features when he next spoke:

"It's about the Bow of Ra"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was all! Thank you guys for reading! If you liked my fic please leave a kudos or some feedback. Let me know if a second chapter to this is something you'd be interested in! (if I do make this multichapter I might give this thing a makeover lol). Love you all <3


End file.
